A technology for fixing dinitrogen and using them is extremely important in industry, including the agricultural sector. In nature, the fixation of dinitrogen is known for example as the fixation of dinitrogen by root nodule bacteria. Industrially, however, the fixation of dinitrogen is performed exclusively by the Haber-Bosch process.